


Sex and Candy

by ebineez01



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: The Black Knight doesn’t always need candy or big weapons to entice Marines onto his plane...
Relationships: Aloysius "Black" Knight/Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield, Aloysius “Black” Knight/Paulo “Pancho” Sanchez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bastetian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastetian/gifts).



> Set a few weeks after Hell Island, before AoT.

Scarecrow hit the stairs at a run. Pulling his legs up he slid rapidly down the almost vertical rails, running again as soon as his boots hit the ground, with one thought in mind.

_I'm gonna kill that fucking asshole!_

He'd never been so furious in his entire life, and with all the shit he'd been through, that was saying something. He quickly covered the debris strewn lower deck of the docked carrier, rounding an overturned Jeep to see his Gunnery Sergeant had beaten him to the punch, literally.

"Mother, get off him!" Scarecrow yelled as he neared the pair of marines rolling around on the deck.

"You're a fucking prick Pancho!" Mother growled as she brought her balled fist back. "He did this Scarecrow...he caused this!"

"Gunnery Sergeant Newman! I said get off him! Now!" Scarecrow roared.

Both sergeants stopped their struggling and turned to face their CO.

Mother slowly got to her feet and stepped back, knowing better than to argue when the Scarecrow looked like that. Sanchez however, did not have the benefit of Mother's experience.

"Jesus fucking Christ Scarecrow," he muttered as he pushed himself to his feet, rubbing at his jaw. "Keep your fucking pet Amazon on a fucking leash!"

Scarecrow breathed in slowly, deeply, counting to... _fuck it!_ He launched himself at the other man, knee connecting with his gut as his hand wrapped around his throat, forcing him back into a large packing crate. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish what my _pet Amazon_ started," Scarecrow said, his tone deceptively calm.

For the first time Sanchez felt the cold thrill of fear snake down his spine, his eyes flicking to Newman, but it was clear she would be no help as she stood back, powerful arms crossed over her broad chest, a satisfied smirk on her face. His gaze came back to his commanding officer, and he tried to tamp down his rising panic with a false bravado as he tried to stare him down. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," he sneered. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Scarecrow's hand tightened on Sanchez' throat as he glanced around at the carnage that surrounded them, the broken bodies of his marines scattered through the broken bodies of the vehicles that littered the deck. "Six good marines are dead because of you," Scarecrow breathed.

Sanchez struggled against his hold. "This wasn't my fault!" Sanchez nearly screamed. "I tried to warn the Rangers! They were gonna be slaughtered!"

"And they were!" Scarecrow yelled back. "Nothing was going to stop that from happening! The minute they chose to ignore what I was trying to tell them, they were dead! But if you had followed my orders, half our team wouldn't have had to join them! The damn monkeys were tuned into the radio frequency! They found us because of what you did!"

Sanchez tried to swallow, but his throat wouldn't work as Scarecrow squeezed even harder.

Mother's brow furrowed slightly. She'd never question the Scarecrow, but Sanchez' face was turning red, his eyes starting to bulge, and she was beginning to worry that maybe Scarecrow really had lost it.

"I didn't know...I didn't know," Sanchez choked out, but as black spots swam in his vision, he wasn't sure whether he'd spoken it out loud or not, not able to hear anything but the pounding in his head as the oxygen supply to his brain was cut completely.

Scarecrow had killed so many people and he wondered, would one more really make a difference? Especially if that one was a selfish fucking bastard like Sanchez. It would be easy to choke him out and report him as just another victim of the freak monkey soldiers that had already killed so many. His eyes cut from his hand, still clenched tight around the other man's throat to Mother, his best friend, and in this case his conscience. With a frustrated, angry growl he released Pancho and let him crumple to the ground.

Mother walked over and stood next to her CO, looking down at the man laying in an unconscious heap on the floor. "Don't sweat it Boss," she said, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "You stopped before I would've."

"Get him to the truck up top," Scarecrow ordered. "I'll go find Book."

She watched him go before she stepped up and hauled Pancho up onto her shoulders, careful to drop him at least twice on the way up to the top deck.

xxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks since the cluster fuck at Hell Island, and Scarecrow knew his team needed this. He leant back against the railing of Mother's back deck when Aloysius Knight stepped up beside him.

"So, who's tall, dark and Hispanic over there?"

Schofield shook his head without turning to look at the other man. "Not for you."

A sly smile came across Knight's face. "Already got your hooks into him then?"

Schofield did glance at him then. "No actually," he replied. "I'm his CO."

Knight snorted. "Since when has that stopped you!?"

"Since the marine in question is an insufferable asshole who hates me, and who'd just love an excuse like that to drop me in the stockade." Schofield stared at the man and shook his head. "I'd never touch the fucker..."

Knight smiled. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much..."

"Fuck off."

Knight clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Well, if you're not interested, and I can't end up in the stockade..."

Schofield looked from Knight to Sanchez, the corner of his mouth lifting. "If you wanna try your luck, don't let me stand in your way."

Knight looked at him. "You've changed your tune."

Schofield shrugged. "Might be fun to watch the little prick squirm."

Knight laughed. "I'll see what I can do," he replied as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Mother asked, coming over to take Knight's place next to Scarecrow.

"Seems the good Captain has taken a liking to Sergeant Sanchez..."

Mother stared at Scarecrow for a moment before she threw back her head and laughed. Hard. She grabbed them a couple of beers, and they sat back and watched Knight as he made his way inexorably towards Sergeant Paulo Sanchez of the United States Marine Corps.

xxxxxxx

Scarecrow glanced up when he heard the knock on his front door. Letting out a sigh, he pushed to his feet and went to open it. "Jesus! What the hell happened to you!?"

Knight pushed past him, not waiting for an invitation. "Your sergeant actually," he answered as he helped himself to a beer.

Scarecrow took in the injuries to his face and hands, and could tell from the way he was moving, the injuries he could see weren't the only ones his friend had. "I take it he didn't take too kindly to your advances then? But Sanchez could never do that to you in a straight up fight, so what happened? You lured him onto the Raven with the promise of candy and cookies, hit on him and he hit you back?"

"He came on the Raven alright," Knight leered and Scarecrow rolled his eyes. Knight dropped onto Scarecrows couch and took a drink. "I found out some interesting things about your Sergeant Sanchez over the last few days..."

Schofield's eyebrows went up. "Few days?"

"Yeah, you haven't noticed he hasn't been around since Mother's party?"

"We're on leave for the week, why would I notice?"

Knight shrugged. "You wanna know what happened or not?"

Scarecrow was sure he really _didn't_ want to know, but it was like a car crash...he couldn't look away. "Tell me then..." he said with a sigh as he dropped down next to Knight.

Knight turned in his seat, a smirk crossing his handsome face. "Turns out I didn't need candy or cookies to get that boy on my plane."

"You're telling me you propositioned him at Mother's and he was actually into it?"

"Not that he'd admit it at first," Knight replied. "We got talking about weapons and I told him a bit about the Raven and he said he'd like to see her..."

"Seriously! Come up and see my oil paintings!?"

Knight laughed. "Something like that..."

"And?"

Knight leant back against the arm of the couch and pulled one leg up, so he faced Scarecrow. " _And_ , to cut a _very_ long story short...he likes it rough," he said indicating his face. He reached out and wrapped his hand in Scarecrow's shirt and dragged him forward between his legs. "And he liked me, because I reminded him of you..."

"Bullshit!" Schofield said, as he came to land against Knight's chest.

"I shit you not," Knight replied, nuzzling the side of Scarecrow's neck. "The boy reckoned we could be brothers..."

Schofield pushed back from him. "You're serious?"

"As a fucking heart-attack my friend," he muttered, trying to pull Scarecrow back into him again.

"What did he say?" Schofield wanted to know. "I'm sure he didn't just come right out and say he wanted to fuck you because you looked like me..."

Knight sat back and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get Scarecrow to have any fun until he told him what he wanted to know. "He didn't say anything about it at first," he admitted. "We danced around the mutual attraction thing for a while, but it was obvious the boy was interested in more than the Raven..."

Schofield let his eyes wander over his friends body. He knew first hand how hard it was to resist Aloysius Knight in full charm-seduction mode, so he didn't blame Sanchez for giving in.

"It was also obvious early on, that he likes it rough and ready, sometimes very rough."

Schofield could tell that maybe things had gone further than even Knight was comfortable with.

"He ah, wanted me to choke him out..."

Schofield's jaw dropped.

Knight eyed his friend. "Figured that'd mean something to you."

"It does, but why do you say that?"

"Cause when we played that particular game, it was your name he called out when he came..." He could see his friend thinking this though, trying to make sense of it. "When he was up to it, I just came out and asked him about it."

"What'd he do?"

Knight smiled. "Gave me this," he said pointing to his swollen right eye, telling Scarecrow what happened...

" _You realise you called out your commanding officers name when you blew your load right before you passed out," Knight teased as Sergeant Sanchez rolled over to face him._

" _Fuck off! Figures you'd be as fucking delusional as he is!" He let his eyes wander over the man who'd just given him one of the best fucks of his life. He'd never admit, even to himself, that it was probably the best by far. "You two brothers or something?"_

_Knight snorted at that. "I fucking hope not!" With all the things they'd done to each other, he really didn't want to even consider the possibility. "That why you let me fuck you? Because you want him to?"_

_The man's question brought a completely disproportionate response from Sanchez as he launched himself at him, his left elbow coming into contact with Knight's face and splitting his eyebrow open._

" _You fucking little asshole!" Knight growled, rolling them over and pinning Sanchez below him. He could feel the other man hardening against his leg as they struggled and he smiled. "You really do like this don't you?" he muttered, licking him up along the length of his throat._

" _Get the fuck off me!" Sanchez ground out and Knight laughed._

" _You know that would be a lot more convincing if you weren't trying to poke a hole in me right now..."_

" _I am not!" Sanchez argued rather ineffectually as Knight slid his own erection against him._

" _Don't you ever shut up?" Knight muttered as he brought his mouth down onto the other man's, forcing his tongue past his lips._

_Sanchez brought a hand up to the back of Knight's neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss, his leg wrapping around his hip. "Fuck me," he growled as he tore his lips away._

_Knight stared down at him. "Roll over."_

_Sanchez grinned. "Make me..."_

"Fuck!" Scarecrow breathed as Knight finished his tale.

"So what're you gonna do about it?"

"About what?"

Knight stared at him. "The kid wants you Scarecrow, and he wants you bad..."

Schofield shook his head. "I'm still not seeing it," he argued. "So he might've called out my name once, probably because he was confused due to the lack of oxygen to his brain. I choked him out like that after he fucked up on a mission, so it's not that surprising."

"Maybe I'd buy that if that's the only time it happened," Knight argued back. "But it wasn't." Knight moved onto his knees and brought his lips down to Scarecrows, dipping his tongue briefly inside the other man's mouth, kissing around his jaw to his ear. "When I was balls deep in that sergeant of yours, I asked if him if he wanted it to be you...it's hard to lie at a time like that...even to yourself..."

"He said yes?" Schofield groaned as Knight grazed his teeth over his skin.

"No," Knight murmured. "He screamed it as his cum spurted all over my chest..." Knight grinned as Scarecrow pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips.

"Show me..."

xxxxxxx

After he'd had him in more ways than Sanchez knew existed, Knight told him that he'd had a similar relationship with Scarecrow for years. Sanchez hadn't believed him, sure that the perfect Captain Shane 'Scarecrow' Schofield could never be anything but one hundred percent straight. After Knight had dropped him off, Sanchez had walked off towards his quarters, then doubled back and followed the other man to what he knew was Scarecrows place. He skirted the house until he found a window that was cracked open. Sliding it open, he slipped inside and found himself in what he assumed was Scarecrows bedroom. Moving silently through the small house, he made in the direction of their voices, stopping just on the other side of the doorway. He glanced around the doorframe to see Knight pull the Scarecrow down onto him and Sanchez couldn't believe what he was seeing, want he was hearing...Knight had been telling him the truth.

Hearing Knight tell Scarecrow every detail of their encounter had him achingly hard, and as the Scarecrow surged forward and pinned Knight below him, Sanchez freed himself from the tight confines of his pants. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his cock as Scarecrow gave Knight his orders, imagining it was him in Knight's place...

 _Not instead of...as well as,_ his mind supplied and he choked back a groan as he fucked into his hand...

But Sergeant Sanchez hadn't been as quiet in his ministrations as he'd thought, and before he even realised they'd moved, both men had him pinned to the wall and at their mercy, the thought of which had him thrashing for all he was worth, a feral grin splitting his features thinking of all the ways he couldn't wait for them to subdue him...


End file.
